pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TPM FanFictions
Hello! I am ThePikminMeister, and I this will be my fanfiction page. Please leave any thoughts in the talk page for this article. This idea is inspired by Peach Bulborb's PikminFanon Story Serial, but the actual writings are completely written by me. Enjoy my FanFictions! PikMas Troubles This is the first fanfiction I am writing, and it is about Olimar's days on the Distant Planet, and it is almost PikMas, and he starts to lose hope. What will happen to him? Find out in this FanFiction! Prologue As Olimar trudges on with his Pikmin, searching for the remaining ship parts, he slowly starts to lose hope. It is almost PikMas, and here he is, trapped on an island, unable to celebrate this holiday with his family. Olimar commands his Pikmin to grab some nearby pieces of fabric to make a tent and he takes out his diary that his daughter gave him before he left. It was pink, but Olimar didn't care. He opened it and took out a pen. He started to write his first entry. It is almost PikMas, and I can't even go home to my family. I'm losing hope, but I have Pikmin to keep me company. Why did this have to happen to me? Olimar put the diary away after he felt tears starting to form in his eyes. He would write more later. The Pikmin had just finished building the tent, and Olimar crawled in and fell asleep. Chapter 1 Olimar awoke to something singing. He looked out of his tent to see the Pikmin, all gathered around at a campfire singing a christmas song. How they managed to make the camp fire at night, while avoiding enemies and without orders, was beyond him. The pikmin looked over at Olimar and they brought him to the campfire. Some of the pikmin ran into another tent that Olimar had not noticed, and they came back with a bottle of juice and a few berries. Olimar smiled and ate the breakfast, then he went back into his tent. He decided that since he would probably be staying at the planet for a while, he would make his tent seem like a home. Olimar stayed in his tent for what seemed like an entire day, but meanwhile it had only been 2 hours. While he put the final touches on his "home", some Pikmin outside noticed what would be described as a Red Bulborb with toxic waste all over it. Pikmin were being killed left and right, and just as the Bulborb left, Olimar finished decorating his tent. He walked outside to see a lot less pikmin, and toxic waste on the floor. He collapsed right outside of his tent. The pikmin ran to him. Chapter 2 How could I have let this happen? What happened anyway? I saw toxic waste and a shortage of Pikmin. That's all I remember before I awoke in my tent. I walked out of my tent, but the rest of my Pikmin are missing. If they all died, a sprout would pop out of each Onion (Pikmin 3 Reference). They are probably killing enemies or finding pellets on their own. It's amazing how much they have learned from when I first met them after crashing on this planet. It's PikMas Eve. I'm not sure of what my next action will be. Olimar put away his diary. He walked out of his tent to find a lot of Pikmin. There was a Red Pikmin with a "crown" on his flower. It was made of natural items. The leader was sending Pikmin to go find something. Other Pikmin were cleaning toxic waste off of the floor. Some Pikmin were trying to repair the campfire that had been destroyed. Olimar looked around and gained a little bit of hope. He went back into the tent to write more in his diary. I have made an interesting discovery. The Pikmin have made a leader, and now they are all working to repair the damage that was done. We have made no progress with ship part recovery, and I hope to make some soon. Tomorrow we will set out for some ship parts. Time for some rest. Chapter 3 I have just returned from a productive trip! We found 6 ship parts! 6!!! Only 24 to go. Maybe I won't be here so long. I wonder how my family is doing back at Hocotate. They must be worried sick about me! Olimar left the tent and when he got outside, there was a massive amount of snow on the ground everywhere, and it was still piling up. It was freezing cold. Olimar searched for the Pikmin and found them all in their onion. He went inside his tent quickly. This must be a blizzard. Grrrr... This should not be happening! This might delay is a few days... I don't even care how cold it is, I'm going out to search for ship parts myself. The Pikmin will stay here for when I need them. I may die in my tracks but I don't care. I need my family. And with that, Olimar left the diary on a small table and went outside. Chapter 4 Libra's Segment "Where is my dad? He left to go somewhere and didn't return. I wonder if he is alright. I should go find him." Libra left the house and got into a small rocket ship that was conveniently outside. She went into space. Later... "I have arrived on this strange planet covered in snow. I wonder if this is where my father is!" Libra walked around for a while, then discovered a group of tents. She looked in one of them to see a group of Pikmin. "Hello, I'm Libra. I am Olimar's daughter. Where is Olimar?" The Pikmin pointed at another tent. "Thanks!" She walked to the other tent and went inside. Chapter 5 Olimar trudged on through the snow, his shoes had broken, his feet were bloody, he was hungry, and he was lost. "I might as well just give up" he said. Libra's Segment "Is this my father's journal? Oh no, I hope he is alright!" Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She left the tent and saw her brother, Sagittarius. "Sagittarius? What are you doing here?" He replied with "I knew you were here. I don't like how you have lately been the center of attention. Mom's already dead. Where's Dad?" "I don't know." He pulled out a gun from his back pocket and aimed it at her. "Fine. I'll find him myself. However, I cannot let you live. Goodbye, Libra." Libra said "No, don't do this, NO!" BANG Olimar's Segment Olimar continued walking for a while when he heard a gunshot. He looked in the direction of the camp and starting running toward it. He almost got there but he tripped and his knee got scraped on a log. He looked up to see the camp, and there was someone lying on the ground. Olimar wanted to get up and see who it was, but he had no more energy. He had lost too much blood. Olimar passed out. Chapter 6 BANG Libra looked up to find Sagittarius lying on the ground with Pikmin holding him down. His gun is far out of his reach. Libra walked over to it and tossed it as far as she could. Sagittarius got up and glared at her. He stepped forward and grunted. BANG Glass broke. Blood splattered. Sagittarius went down. Libra looked over and saw Olimar holding a gun. He killed his own son. Olimar limped over to Libra and she thanked him. Olimar nodded and limped over into his tent. Libra looked over at the body of her brother. She felt relieved, but sad at the same time. She looked at the crowned pikmin, who looked back with a glare of no regret. Olimar trudged out and asked "How did you get here?" Libra replied with "A ship." Olimar nodded and said "Well, let's leave this place." They looked back at Sagittarius, but his body was not there. Libra turned around and saw her brother smash Olimar's helmet with a Purple Pikmin that he picked up. He turned to Libra and smashed her's too. They both went down. Chapter 7 (FINAL CHAPTER) Olimar got up and ran far enough to where he could retrieve his gun. Libra stayed on the ground, unconcious. Some Pikmin tried to help carry her away, but Sagittaius shot a few down after running to grab his gun. Olimar fired a few shots, Sagittarius fired a few shots, and Pikmin were being killed left and right. Most of them got out of the way. One purple pikmin tackled Sagittaius, but it got shot in the process. Olimar shot him in the leg, and his son shot his arm right back. Olimar couldn't believe what was happening. Shots were being fired left and right. Some Pikmin fled, but others tried to stay and help. Some were able to sneak up and bring Libra into Olimar's tent. One bullet shot through Sagittarius's glass helmet, causing it to shatter. One shard of glass buried itself into his neck. Libra was able to wake up, and she found one of Olimar's spare guns. She walked outside and looked at the scene in front of her. Her brother was having a fierce battle with her dad. Sagittaius said "You... you fiends!..." And with that, he pointed his gun at himself. BANG One hour of cleaning up later... As they walked to Libra's ship, Olimar looked at his daughter and asked "Are you ready to go back home?" She nodded, and they both entered the ship. Before blasting off, Olimar looked back at the campsite. The remaining Pikmin were cleaning up the site. Olimar smiled at them and whispered "Thanks for your help, Pikmin." And with that, the ship blasted off back home. UNKNOWN FANFICTION The hype is real. A new fanfiction is in development. Is your body ready? I think not. The title is unknown for now. Release Date: November 22nd, 2014 (Much hype, like wow.) Prepare. Your. Pikmin. Yeah, I just said that.